1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a consumable supply management system.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile, which form images based on image information include consumable supplies, for example, a photosensitive member, a charging unit, and a developer container. As the amount of these consumable supplies is depleted through use and they reach the end of their lifespan value, they are not able to be used properly or they are not able to function properly, resulting in an adverse effect on image formation.
Therefore, in the image forming apparatuses, the amount consumed of these consumable supplies is detected. When the consumed amount detected reaches predetermined lifespan values, a print operation is interrupted, and an alarm unit informs a user of a fact that replacement or the like of a consumable supply which has reached its lifespan value is needed, for example, by displaying a message.